Prince of the Universe
by percy jackson forev
Summary: Percy gives his life to close the doors of death. When an extremely important man comes in and gives him a chance at a different life. percy accepts. percabeth, leyna, jasper. rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! so excited for this story. i always wanted to do one of these. trust me the whole chapter you'll be going the feels! i cried just writing it. anyway enjoy

* * *

I laid a firm hand on Annabeth's back. I released the last bit of strength I had and pushed her through. A gasp rang out through Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Annabeth screamed when she realized what happened. She threw herself at the doors but an invisible shield pushed her back.

"Percy! No please, there has to be a way to save you. Percy!" Annabeth screamed. Tears were rolling out of her eyes at a rapid pace. "Percy please. Don't do this." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes looked like broken glass. Her ankle was twitching in pain. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Annabeth. Remember I love you. There will never be anyone else I will love. Try and find someone else, don't get hung up on me. You can do better." With that I pulled my head out of Tartarus and kissed her one last time. I pulled back and looked at the remaining demigods.

"Good luck guys." I placed my hands the doors and started to pull them shut. The demigods were crying a lot. "I'll miss you. Kick Gaia's butt for me." With that I pulled the doors shut. I collapsed on the floor. The monsters and titans that had been pursuing us looked at me cheerfully.

"Now time for your end, Perseus." Kronos said.

I sighed, knowing what would happen. I thought about Annabeth, my friends, and my mom. I would miss them all so much. But once I die, I will most likely go to Elysium. One day I might see them, unless they choose immortality.

I looked down at my body. I had deep cuts and broses. My body was numb all over. A thick pain was coursing threw my vains, like they were clogged with poison. The monsters and titans started to inch closer to me.

The pressure of Tartarus was still heavy on my shoulders. I could tell I wouldn't be able to lift a finger. I closed my eyes excepting my death. While the monsters surged forward and I sent a quick prayer to the gods.

_I'm sorry I couldn't help more in this upcoming war. Good luck. Your past savior Percy._

I heard shouts of protest and gasps in my head.

_I'm sorry_

The first sword came in contact with my body. It tore through my liver. Blood explode from my body. I felt my life slip away from my body. I could hear the crying pleas from Annabeth. The cooing trying to sooth her.

My soul left my body. I floated through the doors of death. Piper was hugging Annabeth. Everyone was crying. Tears flowed down their faces like rushing streams. Nico stood there with his face paler than ever. He knew I had died. I looked at Thanatos; he to had tears threatening to spill. He looked over at me.

_Your death was the most unfair of them all. Look at what you lost._

I light filled my eyes. I was standing in a house with my arm around Annabeth. We looked around twenty. All my friends were there. Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Chiron, and Travis and Conner Stoll. I blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

Another scene floated through my mind. I was pacing back and forth in a hospital. My eyebrows were scrunched together. A lady in a nurse uniform came out. She was smiling. She then nodded and a smile grew on my face. I ran into the room. Annabeth was there with sweat pouring down her face. In her arms was a baby girl. She had a blonde patch of hair on her head. Her eyes were a sparkling sea green with grey accents. The baby giggled when she saw me.

One last seen appeared in my head. I was old and sitting on a couch with Annabeth. Our hair was all grey, and wrinkles creased our face. I was holding her hand. We were watching a grown up version of our baby girl laughing at her granddaughter chasing after a toddler. Three people were standing next to her. Two obviously her siblings, and one her husband. She was a grandmother, and we were great-grandparents. Annabeth and I were smiling. I saw both our body go a little slack. Our eyes fluttered closed. I could have died the same time as Annabeth, holding hands with her, watching our great-grandchild run around the house.

Thanatos pulled the image away from my mind.

_I'm sorry_

I continued to float through the underworld. I visited Elysium. There I saw Silena and Beckendorf. He was feeding her a chocolate covered strawberry. She was snuggled up against him. They face me and looked shocked. Silena and Beckendorf's eyes started to water. Silena burst into tears and buried her head into Beckendorf's shoulder.

I continued to float through Elysium. I came upon Zoë and Bianca. They saw me and their eyes widened. They ran over and engulfed me into a huge, well Zoë only for a second.

"Annabeth?" Bianca asked tears pouring down her face. I shook my head sadly. She started to cry harder.

I came upon Luke who was resting under a tree that looked very similar to Thalia's pine. He saw me. I ended up explaining everything about how I died.

Finally I drifted back the Doors of Death. Annabeth was curled up into a ball. Her foot was in a splint. Frank and Jason were hugging their girlfriends. Leo was standing next to Nico. Nico leaned into his ear and whispered something. Leo's eyes watered. he pulled a hand up to his mouth. Fresh tears were flowing down his face. Nico held a finger up to his lips. He was crying as much as he did when Bianca died.

I floated through the doors of death, and saw my body. There was a gaping hole in my stomach and part of my arm was cut off. Other than that I only had horrid scratches.

I knelt down next to my lifeless body. I saw a bright light flash behind me.

"Hello child," a low baritone voice said. I spun around and was filled with a hope that is unimaginable.

* * *

yay 1st chapter out yata ya think? leave a review please!


	2. trip to europe

Hey guys!

So I know this isn't a chapter but I have some important news. Im going to be visiting family in Europe for 3 weeks. Ill be back on july 26. Ill try to post as soon as possible when I get back.

Please don't unfollow

See you guys in 3 weeks!


	3. Chapter 2

My heavy breath was the only sound as I hurtled through the forest soundlessly. My victim dashing ahead of me had fear stricken eyes. Beady pairs of eyes watch the chase. My hand begun its way down to the dragger at my belt.

I slipped the short shiny blade out of its sheath. It made a scratching sound that sent chills down my back. The blade had uneven edges that hurt like hell. Trust me.

In my head I began chanting in ancient Greek. My fingers tingled with build up. I let my senses wander, exploring the elements around me. I felt a harsh tug in my gut as I drew the dew and water vapor around me into little ice shards. I felt my lips chap as the air became dry.

The ice crystals flew forward and pinned the woman to a nearby tree, her back facing me. I approached as stealthy as a panther.

"You should know every indulge comes with a price," I whispered. "Now tell me, where is the vault."

"Why should I tell you?" she whispered in fear.

"I'll spare your life."

"Its in the basement of Kreaton Highschool," she rushed out. "Push the book shelf off the wall, there's a vault"

"Thank you." I started walking away but then stopped. "Before I forget," I drove my dragger in her neck." Her body slowly transformed into a rock statue. I opened my glass bottle. Her body started to glow and turned into a shimmery dust, and then it floated in the bottle.

I took a deep breath and let my wings spread. With a running start I flew off the ground.

My wings were a midnight black with a dark purple glow. I flew at top speed for about three hours before coming to a sudden hault. I look down at the warship flying below me. I rush of emotions came flooding back, and the memory of one very special person. I lowered myself onto the beck. I landed on a squeaky panel. I quickly created mist to cover me.

I walked through the ship watching my old friends. Frank and Hazel were having a quiet conversation as Leo worked furiously on the ship. Jason and piper stood over his shoulder staring at him intently. Nico was pacing the deck with spirits swarming around him. Only one person was missing. Annabeth. I looked at her closed door. I went up to it an opened it a slight bit. I peered inside and saw my girlfriend. Her hair was in a tangled mess. She was curled up into a tight ball. I opened the door a slight bit more.

"WHO'S THERE?" A voice yelled. I whirled around to see everyone holding weapons. The good thing was they couldn't see me.

"Reveal yourself," Piper said with a lot of charm speak. I almost did but stopped myself.

When I didn't, Leo spoke up, "maybe know one there. Maybe Annabeth decided to come out." he opened her door and walked in. He saw her still in a ball and sighed. Before he could close the door I rushed in. I waited for many hours until everyone was asleep. I took away my glamour and approached her weeping body.

"Annabeth, its me. Its Percy," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. They stared at me for what seemed like hours.

"Is it really you?" she sat up. Her stormy eyes had lost their glow.

"Yeah, its your seaweed brain. I'm back." Tears streamed down her face as she broke into a massive smile. She dove forward pushing my back onto her bed. Her lips felt like a soft butter as they roamed mine. Her fingers tangled into my hair. My muscular body held hers. We stayed like this for 30 minutes enjoying each other's company. Finally I pushed her off me.

"Annabeth, I can't stay," I said breathlessly.

"WHAT WHY!" she shouted.

"I have a mission. You cannot tell anyone I visited or I'm alive. Everyone needs you, they're counting on you to help. Do it for me all right. When the gods offer you immortality you need to accept it. One day we can be together again. I'll miss you, Annabeth, but I'll be back." I planted one more soft kiss on her cheek. I then continued my mission to Kreaton Highschool.


End file.
